Last Day of School
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: School just endded for summer break and Teddy was going to her locker when she saw Victor. It did not take long for the bullies to come along and pick on poor Victor. What will happen to Victor and how can Teddy stop this? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Good Luck Charlie in anyway.

* * *

The bell and just ranged ending the class. The students where glad as it was the last day of school. Now they can enjoy their summer break. As Teddy was heading to her locker to grab something she saw Victor coming by. He smiled at her and out of nowhere three bigger guys showed up with one of them shoving him into one of the lockers hard.

"See you next year loser."

Teddy's eyes widen and before she said anything one of the other two also shoved Victor into the locker but this time little harder.

"Yah loser see you next year."

Teddy then had to say something and not just stand there and watch.

"Why don't you just leave him alone you guys."

"Look its your girlfriend trying to save you. You area wuss if you have to have your girlfriend to do that."

The third guy quickly rammed Victor into the locker again causing him to fall before Teddy or himself could respond back.

"Yah you are a wuss."

The three guys then left leaving Victor on the ground and Teddy just standing there in shock. Teddy then start to help Victor up.

"Thanks for trying to help."

"Yah, I can't believe even at the last day of school this would happen."

"I'm use to it by now."

Victor walked Teddy to her locker and once she took what she needed they started to head out.

"Well I hope you have a great summer Victor."

"Thanks, you as well."

"Victor?"

"Ye…."

Before he could finish Teddy kissed him on the lips. The kiss became more as Victor was kissing back. The two soon ended up inside a empty classroom. Their hands where all over each other as the two closed the door. Victor was soon leaning agents the teachers desk when the kiss broke. Teddy quickly went on her knees and undid his pants. She quickly started to rub and suck the covered up cock from his boxers.

Victor just moaned as his hands went on the back of her head. Teddy soon pulled down his boxers and started to suck his balls. As she was Victor removed his shirt. She smiled at his undefined simple chest. As she licked his shaft her hands rubbed his chest. Teddy soon was licking the head before starting to suck on his dick. Victor started to moan as she not only sucked away but squeezed his ass as well.

At this point Victor's body took over as he started to face fuck her. Teddy was use to this kind of treatment from Gabe and the boys she had babysat. As she was sucking away the more Victor moaned. She could tell he was getting close by the way he face fucked her. Victor went faster and faster as he grabbed hold of Teddy's hair before shooting his load into her mouth.

Teddy swallowed every last drop. Once she pulled off of Victor's dick the two started to make out. As they where Teddy was now leaning agents the desk. Before she knew it Victor picked her up and sat her onto the desk. This shocked Teddy a little but was too much into the kiss. Teddy broke the kiss to remove her shirt reveling her red bra. Teddy soon gabbed Victor's hand and placed it onto one of her breasts.

They both moan as Victor was getting hard once again. Teddy soon removed her bra and Victor quickly sucked away onto her breasts. As he was sucking on one he was rubbing and squeezing the other. He went back and forth a few times before kissing his way down to her pants. He was soon on his knees and with Teddy's help he removed her pants reveling matching panties.

Victor licked his lips before rubbing the covered up pussy and licking it. Teddy quickly moaned as she was already wet. Victor then quickly removed his pants and boxers from his ankles before he removed Teddy's panties. Victor could see how wet Teddy was and quickly went to work on her pussy. Teddy moaned like crazy as she was being fingered and getting eaten out. She pushed Victor's head more into her pussy.

"Yah that's it eat my pussy. Oh Victor that it."

After eating her out and adding more fingers into her pussy, Teddy squirted all over Victor. Some of it went even on the desk and on the ground. Victor went back for more and Teddy managed to get Victor's hand into her pussy. The two quickly made out as Victor fisted her fast and hard. Teddy was then really moaning. Once Victor pulled out she really began to squirt.

Her pussy juice was so big it hit the ceiling, onto her, the desk, Victor, and the ground. This happened three times until it slowly stopped. Teddy was amazed she never squirted that much or that powerful before. If that could happen by being fisted what will happen if she got fucked? There was only one way to find out.

"Fuck me with that big cock of yours I need it now."

Victor quickly went onto the desk as Teddy spread her legs. Victor slid in with ease and quickly started fucking. Teddy's breasts where bouncing as they made out. It did not take long for Teddy to squirt just like last time. This just made Victor to fuck faster and harder into Teddy. As he was getting close he pulled out as he wanted to last.

Teddy was about to say something when Victor kissed her shuting her up. She could taste her pussy juice and stakrd to make out even harder if it was possble. Once the kissing broke he startrd sucking on her breasts again. While one hand was squeezing her breasts the other was playing with her pussy. After sucking on the other breasts his hand was on the other breast and thistime his other hand was on her ass.

He gave it a good squezze before he sstarted rimming her. She quickly moaned and really started to when she felt his fingers go into her ass. Soon enough she was being fisted once again.

"Oh mmm yah thsts it fist my sluty ass. Im a bad girl. Here it comes."

Teddy just moaned as she once again squirted again. Once she finished Victor went back rimming her ass as she sucked on the fingrs that went up her ass. The more she moaned the better Victor rimmed her ass. Once Teddy was done sucking his fingers they went back into her ass andbegan fisting her once agin

After five more minutes she squirted again. Victor cold no longer take it as he slid his dick with ease into her ass. Once inside once again she squirted. Teddy was one hell of a squitter and for that she is going into porn.

"Oh my god fuck my ass hard I need it bad."

Victor just moaned as he fucked away in Teddy's ass. Her breast was bouncing the same way when he fucked her pussy. It was amazing for Victor to see Teddy squirt so much. He kept fucking harder and faster on wanting to see Teddy squirt again. Teddy manged to squirt three more times. When he got his wish it put him over the edge as he shot his load into her ass. This only made her suirt a final time. The two soon gave a simple kiss after they came and then passed out.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know by a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not amember, it is free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
